Seaspray (TF2017)
Seaspray from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio The ocean: an immense and drastically variable desert made of water, which hides a menagerie of the largest, the smallest, and the strangest creatures. Sunk in its dark and trackless depths lie ancient and forgotten relics, mingled with the spoils and remains of civilization. This ocean, this vast mystery, is Seaspray's element, and he loves it dearly. The oceans are not alone in his affections. On any planet, at any time, Seaspray is a consummate sailor. Because he is not very comfortable on land, Seaspray does not do well in ground fighting. On the water, however, he has few equals. History Arc 2 Seaspray was a member of Perceptor's resistance cell on Cybertron. When their untrustworthy scout, Scrounge went missing, Seaspray and his peers fell in line with Blaster's plan to find him, overruling Perceptor. After learning Scrounge had been captured by Shrapnel, Blaster went alone to the smelting pool to save him, prompting Powerglide to follow and haul him out while Seaspray and the three others distracted the Decepticon guards. Although they were too late to save Scrounge, the cassette he handed Blaster gave Seaspray and the others the first good news they had heard in eons: evidence that Optimus Prime lived. |The Smelting Pool| Galvanized by this knowledge, the Autobots planned a daring assault on Lord Straxus, planning to destroy both his seat of power at Darkmount and the new Space Bridge allowing transit to Earth. Darkmount was destroyed, but the Decepticons interrupted Blaster before he could finish setting the charges on the bridge. Instead, Seaspray, Blaster, and the rest of their unit were chased over the other side, and found themselves stuck on planet Earth. Here they were greeted immediately by a group of humans. |The Bridge to Nowhere| Though Megatron and his troops spotted the Autobots upon their materialization on Earth, the Decepticons were distracted by a more pressing mission at the time, and left without attacking the new arrivals. |Command Performances| However, the humans belonged to the anti-robot attack team, RAAT. While Seaspray and the other Autobots, unfamiliar with how things worked on Earth, tried to talk to their vehicles, RAAT deployed "electric snow" missiles to disorient them. Seaspray's group was then too dazed to fight back, and were captured with the help of Circuit Breaker. |Heavy Traffic| Seaspray and his fellows were disassembled, with their heads getting mounted on the wall of RAAT's headquarters. |Aerialbots over America| The Autobots were only released after Circuit Breaker was forced to elicit their aid by combining them into a giant mechanical suit to defeat the Battlechargers. |Decepticon Graffiti| Following Skids and the Aerialbots back to the Ark, Seaspray and the others were flabbergasted when he spontaneously vanished into Limbo. Even worse was the reason for the disappearance — Galvatron had returned to the present. The crazed future Decepticon casually revealed that he knew Seaspray's name before cleaning his clock, then was forced into retreat by the vagrant Dinobots and Shockwave's troops. |Fallen Angel| The Aerialbots and Perceptor's team finally managed to reach the Ark, where they learned of Optimus Prime's apparent demise at the hands of the Predacons. Seaspray attended Prime's funeral and assimilated into Earth's Autobot forces, though it was soon revealed that Prime's death was a ruse. |Resurrection| After Optimus died (for real, this time), Seaspray was among several Autobots who watched on as Ratchet futilely tried to repair his body. Once the Autobot leader was declared irreparable, the Autobots held funeral services for their leader again, and launched his remains into space. |Funeral for a Friend| Arc 3 While the Autobots debated over who would lead them next, the Ark came under attack from Trypticon. Sonic scrambler mines launched by the behemoth interfered with the Autobots' motor functions, leaving them easy prey. Seaspray and the others would have likely been reduced to scrap if not for the timely intervention of Grimlock and the Dinobots, who drove off the attacker. |King of the Hill| As Grimlock took over the Autobots, the Dinobot commander focused Autobot resources on repairing their fallen comrades and prepping the Ark to become spaceworthy again. The Autobot craft launched into orbit in pursuit of Blaster, who had been partaking in overtly mutinous behavior. Though the Autobots managed to capture Blaster's spaceship, within it they only found a quartet of small human children and a stuffed bear. In order to draw out his real target, Grimlock put the humans on trial, a procession which Seaspray attended. He was visibly displeased when Grimlock sentenced the kids to death for aiding Blaster, though thankfully another rebel, Sky Lynx, rescued them as they were cast out into the void of space. While Grimlock chased after Sky Lynx, Blaster met with the rest of the Autobots, who begged him to take up leadership himself. But Blaster was forced to give himself up to secure the children's safety, just as Grimlock had planned out initially. |Spacehikers| Blaster wound up fighting Grimlock for leadership of the Autobots on Earth's moon, a duel which Seaspray attended alongside nearly every other Autobot. The proceedings were interrupted by a Decepticon attack, and only by agreeing to a temporary truce did Blaster and Grimlock manage to drive off the attackers, leading the rest of the Autobots side-by-side. |Totaled| Trivia *Alan Oppenheimer reprises his role as Seaspray. Changes *For some reason, the Aerialbots didn't appear in the Fallen Angel comic (and thus arrive at the Ark in Resurrection!) despite being among the Autobots captured by RAAT. Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Autobots Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Autobots